cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Empire
bloc * Arizona ( ) * Sandwich Confederation ( ) * NEAT ( ) * CCC ( ) * UCR ( ) * Invicta ( ) PIAT * FCC LoA * OBR ( ) * ROMA |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Terran_Empire |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/CN_Terran_Empire/topic/3040942/1/ |ircurl = http://www.coldfront.net/webchat/chat.php?channel=Terran |ircchannel = #Terran |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 13, 2013 |totalnations = 123 |totalstrength = 2,775,683 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,567 |totalnukes = 489 |aidslots = 225 / 605 (37.19%) |rank = 30 |score = 12.63 }} Terran Empire (TTE) is a rapidly growing alliance on the green sphere. It was founded in February 2010, and announced its existence to the world on March 18, 2010. History Departing from the smoldering ruins of a once proud but ultimately failed state, a cabal of great nations came together in secret to once more raise the mighty black banner from days past. As development progressed, it became clear that it would be more than the intended resurrection could ever be. Thus it was decided that as it would be a new start, then it should not cling to any past ideals, but instead would adapt itself into something far greater by using knowledge gained from previous failings and rise with the promise that failure would not be an option. Starting with only four founding nations, this Terran Empire would more than double its membership within the first month, and double again by the second month. On June 4, 2010, enough members were counted for the Terran Empire to become a ranked alliance. And then the quiet times happened. As alliances all across planet Bob experienced large-scale inactivity deletions, so too did the Terran Empire. Over the next few months, just over half of Terran membership would slowly be lost to inactivity deletions. Reduced to only 9 members by the end of 2010, Athens decided to cancel their protection of Terran Empire. In January 2011, Legacy stepped up to protect the Terran Empire, and a new age of rapid growth began. Within a week membership doubled, and it continued to rise. The Terran Empire surpassed their previous stats, and on February 20, 2011, the Terran Empire was ranked again. In October 2011, Terran Empire announced 4 treaties over 4 weeks with NEAT, The Order of the Black Rose, The Shadow Accord, and the Christian Coalition of Countries. On October 21, 2011, Terran Empire entered the Top 100 alliances for the first time. On October 27, 2011, Terran Empire gained a CN Senate seat for the first time. On January 10, 2012, Terran Empire reached 1 million Nation Strength for the first time. On February 28, 2012, Terran Empire, along with CCC, UCR, TSA, and NEAT formally announced the existence of the Arizona Treaty Bloc. The future remains very bright for the Empire, and its history has only just begun... Charter The Terran Empire exists solely for the benefit of the Terran Empire and its member nations. Section 1 - Government Chancellor Prime * The leader of the alliance, has the authority to act unilaterally in the best interests of the alliance. * May, but is not required to, also hold one or more Chancellor positions. * May be blocked from an action, or removed from office by unanimous vote of other Chancellors if his actions are determined to be a threat to the continuation of the alliance. * May appoint or remove any member to any position in the alliance, with limitations regarding Chancellors. * May choose to take direct control over any office, for the best interests of the alliance. * Is expected to, but not required to, discuss all major decisions that are not time critical with Chancellors. * Has final approval or rejection of all treaties. * If Chancellor Prime is lost or removed, a new Chancellor Prime may be chosen from the remaining Chancellors and confirmed by unanimous vote. * Position is permanent, except for retirement or removal. Chancellors * The heads of the 5 ministries: Administrations, Defense, Finance, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. * May appoint staff as needed to effectively operate their ministries. * Are expected to assist in other ministries as needed to maintain alliance operations. * When a seat is vacant, new Chancellors must be approved by majority vote of other Chancellors and Prime. * May be removed from office by unanaimous vote of other Chancellors and Chancellor Prime. * Expected to discuss and vote on all alliance matters that are not time critical. * May willingly retire to a High Advisor position. Deputies * May be appointed by Chancellors of same Ministry, or by Chancellor Prime to any Ministry. * May be replaced if ineffective at handling required tasks for the Ministry. * Multiple Deputies may be assigned to the same Ministry. * May or may not have moderation abilities within their Ministry at Chancellor's discretion. High Advisors * May be appointed by Chancellor Prime if confirmed by majority vote of other Chancellors. * Has the same level access as Chancellors, but is free to assist in any Ministry. * Is able to comment on any government discussion, but lacks the ability to vote. Advisors. * May be appointed by any Chancellor if approved by Chancellor Prime. * May be approved by Chancellor Prime without other conditions. * Has similar authority level as a Deputy, but generally lacks moderation ability. Section 2 - Ministries Ministry of Administration * Responsible for the operation and functioning of the alliance forums. * May assign qualified staff as necessary. * Oversees the following departments: ** Art Department - responsible for creation of graphic images ** Media Affairs Department - responsible for Wiki maintenance and presence ** IRC Management - responsible for IRC appearance and function Ministry of Defense * Responsible for coordinating the military of the Terran Empire in defense and in support of allies, as well as against rogue nations or ghosts. * Responsible for finding and dealing with nations illegally using the Terran Empire AA. * May assign or remove personnel to offices or ranks as is necessary to maintain effective defense. * Shall be responsible for operating the Military Training Academy in Tournament Edition. * Shall determine and maintain military structure of the alliance. * Shall follow alliance military doctrines as determined by the alliance government. * Shall initiate random military check-ins to ensure readiness. Ministry of Finance * Responsible for establishing and maintaining tech trading for the benefit of member nations. * May assign staff as necessary to monitor and ensure aid transaction efficiency. * Must operate the Ministry in the manner approved by the Chancellors. * Must work in conjunction with Foreign Affairs to ensure aid given is to approved alliances. * Shall work with Defense to distribute aid during or after combat. Ministry of Foreign Affairs * May assign or remove as many diplomats as necessary to promote the Terran Empire's will throughout the CN world. * Must achieve a simple majority vote from the Chancellors to approve or cancel any treaties, before final decision by Chancellor Prime. * Shall assist Finance with determining and negotiating with acceptable tech trading partner alliances. * Shall work with Defense to determine diplomatic clearance of rogue nations. * Shall negotiate for final terms in cases of inter-alliance war. * Shall maintain embassies on other alliance forums as well as domestically. * Shall obtain information about other alliances to aid in alliance decisions. Ministry of Internal Affairs * Responsible for the Departments of Education, Recruiting, Auditing, and Resources. * Shall ensure that the Education Department has a sufficient Library. * Shall operate an effective recruiting strategy. * Shall Create and maintain audits for every member for as long as necessary. * Shall endeavor to acquire effective resource trades for every member of the alliance. * May assign staff as necessary to complete all tasks. Section 3 - Membership * No nation will ever be forced to change their team color, nor shall any nation be denied membership or any member services due to their nation's team color. * Nations will be encouraged to change to green, but are not required to do so. * Any nation may apply for membership. * Some basic information, and interview will be asked of the applicant and a simple vote of the Chancellors will determine if an applicant will be given full member status or rejected. * Should a nation become a detriment to the alliance, the Chancellors may vote for the removal of the nation from the alliance after an explanation of the charges and a chance to defend the actions are given to the nation in question. * Violation of the no-raid policy may be grounds for immediate expulsion from the alliance. Section 4 - Finance * All members are guaranteed the opportunity for tech trading with minimal delay. * Members are required to trade only with government approved alliances as trading partners in order to prevent aiding potential enemies. Section 5 - Foreign Relations * All treaties must meet final wording approval of the Terran Empire in order to maintain clarity of the treaties meaning and intent. * Any change to the wording of a treaty must be resubmitted for approval or be considered voided. * Unless otherwise defined, all treaties are to be considered non-chaining. * For treaty purposes, an ally shall not be considered under attack unless physical attacks initiated by the opponent have occurred without provocation from the ally in question. Section 6 - Military * All member nations are strictly forbidden from raiding. * Any member nation that attacks a nation without gov approval may be immediately expelled from the alliance without trial. * All member nations are required to respond to regular military check-ins. * All member nations shall be assigned to military units at the discretion of the Chancellor of Defense or his staff. Section 7 - Defense Policy * Any nation caught ghosting the Terran Empire without authorization will be given a chance to either join the Terran Empire, or change AA. If neither is done within an unspecified period of time, said nation will be attacked without mercy. * If a nation that legitimately belongs to another alliance attacks a member of the Terran Empire, efforts will be made to resolve the matter diplomatically. * If any nation attacks any member of the Terran Empire and does not legitimately belong to another alliance, they will be attacked without mercy. * Unless negotiated prior to the start of war, it will be assumed that nuclear weapons will be used in any military action. Section 8 - Modification Additions or changes to this charter may be ratified by unanimous approval by the Chancellors. *Yuurei *Michaelboy88 *Estaked *Ceaser Augustus *Tim Burke Foreign Relations The Active Treaties of Terran Empire The Defunct/Upgraded Treaties of Terran Empire Blocs See also Category:Terran Empire